


i want to feel you

by weloveagoodfandom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Explicit Sexual Content, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Supportive Magnus Bane, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weloveagoodfandom/pseuds/weloveagoodfandom
Summary: Alec has a fantasy. Magnus is going to find out what it is. Smut.





	1. the fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is lowkey backstory. Enjoy.

It all started after a round of mind-blowing sex.

Magnus pulled out and Alec whined at the feeling of emptiness in his hole.  
Magnus’ cum began to drip out and onto the bedsheets, and Alec found himself wanting to scoop it back it and keep it there – he loved the feeling of being full, full of Magnus, always being reminded of who he belonged to… Not that he would tell Magnus that – he would probably think he was crazy.

“You still want more, hmm,” Magnus smiled fondly at his love, “After two rounds…” he chuckled.

“Always want more of you…” Alec murmured.

“What was that love?”

“Oh - nothing. I love you.”

“I love you too Alexander. Now I’ll get us cleaned up, hm?” Magnus raised his hand to magic away all the mess they had made.

Alec didn’t want him to. He wanted to feel it. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it again. There was a small whoosh of magic and Magnus’ cum was gone, as well as the soreness in his ass. He missed it already.

***

Magnus knew something was going on with Alec but he didn’t know what. His shy shadowhunter had blossomed into a more confident boyfriend over the past few months with Magnus’ help, but he seemed to be slipping back into his old ways, not telling Magnus what he really felt.

Especially in the bedroom. Alec was not very good at vocalising what he wanted. Magnus decided he would find out what was wrong, and stop Alec from holding back. But how to do that…

***

It was evening time, and Alec had finished work at the Institute early – and Izzy basically pushed him out the door telling him to to go see Magnus, insisting it was ‘date night’. He wasn’t truly annoyed though – he always wanted to see Magnus.

He entered the apartment, and Magnus came out of the kitchen when he heard the door.

“Alexander, you’re early! What a nice surprise.”

“Hi – I missed you,” Alec said instinctively, God, that was clingy, he thought. Magnus didn’t seem to mind.  
“I missed you too, love. Drink?”

“Sure.”

Magnus conjured up drinks for the both of them, and they sat on the couch talking casually.

Once Alec was suitably relaxed, Magnus decided, I may as well talk about it now, get it over with.  
“So, there is something I wanted to talk to you about.” Magnus started, putting his drink down.

“Yes?” Alec said, tentatively.

“You’re holding back, not telling me something.”

“What do you mean?” Alec was puzzled – they were just talking about their days at work…

“In the bedroom. You’ve been going quiet, after we have sex. You seem … hesitant to tell me something. What is on your mind, Alexander?”

Oh my god. That. He noticed. I can’t tell him. Can I? Alec thought.

“Love, please, I won’t judge you. Just let me in.”

“O-okay. Um, I-uh – You will probably think it is weird and.. um” 

“Alexander. Try me,” Magnus smiled, and put a hand on his boyfriend’s knee, “Please, it’s ok. I just want to give you what you want.”

Just tell him, Alec thought.  
“I-um I want you to uh-like ..own me. Like, not like a pet, but-um, like I want you to f-fuck me like hard, and like, use me, um, kinda. And then like, after you fuck me like leave your cum in me and like maybe like put a plug in me to keep it there so like I am always reminded that I belong to you.. l-like when I go out and stuff I can s-still feel you. A-and I don’t know I like to feel full of you a-and like you’re in control of me and… I don’t know it’s stupid you probably don’t even want to do that…”

“Alexander.” Alec looked at Magnus. His voice was gentle but his eyes were full of lust.  
“Thank you for telling me.”

“S-so you want to?” Alec asked, still apprehensive.

“Alexander, I would love to do all that with you. Quite frankly, it sounds really hot.”

Alec leaned forward, and kissed him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, let’s go have crazy hot sex.”

Alec stood up.

“I’m on board with that.”


	2. the fantasy is real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's fantasies come to life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Just smut.

“Ok, so your safe word is red darling. Just say red if it is getting too much, and I will stop straight away.” Magnus said.

“Safe word? Why would I need one? I trust you Magnus.” Alec replied.

“I know, but just in case, ok?”

“Ok.”

Magnus suddenly switched, from soft boyfriend to … something Alec had never seen before.

He pulled Alec against him in a searing kiss. Alec leaned into it, easily submitting to Magnus’ tongue, allowing it entrance past his lips. Magnus took full advantage, and licked into Alec’s waiting mouth. Magnus lifted him up, and Alec wrapped his legs around the strong and slender torso. Magnus carried Alec into the bedroom, all the while dominating his mouth with his talented and sinful tongue.

Alec was suddenly dropped down on the soft mattress of the bed. Magnus clicked his fingers and Alec’s clothes were gone.

Alec moaned at the sudden rush of cool air on his sweaty body. Magnus admired him for a second, Alec’s smooth chest, strong arms and thighs, marked by dark runes. Alec whined and Magnus snapped back to reality, climbing onto the bed at Alec’s feet.

“Arms above your head. Do not move them unless I say.”  
Alec whimpered, and did as Magnus asked. He loved when Magnus got all controlling…

Magnus’ touch was feather light – climbing up from Alec’s ankles, travelling up his bent legs, his thighs, past the area Alec wanted touch the most. Magnus let out soft pulses of magic from his fingertips as his hands travelled up Alec’s chest and arms, until he got all the way up to Alec’s neck. Alec was a trembling mess, begging. Magnus kissed his neck, sucked marks onto the soft skin.

“P-pl-ease Mag-nus .. Ah -oh.. mm”

“What do you want baby? Tell me..” Magnus teased.

“O-oh.. fuck me magnus, pl-ease. Fuck me.” Alec begged. He was sweating, desperate. Legs bent, spread as wide as they could go.

Magnus sat back. Alec’s dick was straining, his hands fisted in a pillow above his head, turning white with how tightly he was clinging to the pillow.

“You are a beauty, you know that, love? And all mine.” Magnus’ eyes flashed with dominance.

Alec moaned.

Magnus took pity on him, and magically, three of his fingers were coated with lube. He brought the fingers to Alec’s entrance.

“Do you want it?”

“Yes, oh, yes please Magnus…”

Alec let out a high-pitched moan as one finger penetrated his hole. There was the burn that always came when Magnus fingered him, but it was so good.

“Yes, more, please… more…”

“You want more? I’ll give you more – I’m going to make you scream, scream for me… You won’t know anything except the pleasure I give you,” Magnus said, his voice low, full of desire. Alec moaned in response, past coherent sentence`s. His head was thrown back, eyes screwed tightly shut. It was not enough, but also too much…

Another finger was inserted into Alec, and another, in quick succession. Magnus thrust them shallowly into Alec’s willing body. Then suddenly, they were gone.

Alec whined at the sudden emptiness. He opened his eyes and began to move his hands down to grab at Magnus - “Magn-” he began.

Suddenly he was flipped over onto his stomach, and he felt his hands be whipped back up above his head, held down by a strong hand.

“I told you not to move you arms, Alexander…” Magnus’ voice was low, dominating.  
Alec loved it.

Alec felt the strong hand move, but his hands were still being held down.  
Magnus’ magic.  
Fuck.

“Ohh..” the thought of not being able to move, being held down, controlled, but Magnus, was… so hot. Alec moaned again.  
“Please, Magnus, I need…”

“Ass up, Alexander.”

Alec’s breath hitched - he got up on his knees, but the restriction of his arms kept his head low.  
Face down, ass up. He should feel completely humiliated – he was supposed to be a strong, feared shadowhunter, yet here he was, in complete submission to a warlock.  
But it was hot.

“Look at you, my big, bad shadowhunter, spread open, hole gaping, waiting for a warlock cock to use you. I’m going to wreck you, Alexander.” Magnus said as he unbuckled his pants.

Alec’s cock got impossibly harder as he groaned in need. It hung heavy between his legs. He felt like he would come with just one more touch…

It was like Magnus could read his mind.  
“Oh, and don’t come without my permission, Alexander.”

Alec started to beg, “Ah- pleas-”

He was cut off as he felt Magnus spread his cheeks, and position his thick cock at Alec’s entrance. The lubed tip circled his hole. Alec moaned loudly, “Oh god Magnus please ple-”

Without warning Magnus thrust forward until his whole thick length was inside Alec’s body.

Alec almost came right there.

Magnus stilled, for long enough that Alec’s need to come went down slightly, and he almost started begging again, but just as he opened his mouth Magnus pulled out and thrust back in.

Magnus set a fast, unforgiving pace, fully penetrating Alec on every thrust so his pelvis made contact with Alec’s ass every time. Alec was in heaven. He was filled right to the brim with Magnus, and it was so right. He could do nothing except let Magnus use him, use his ass to chase his own pleasure. Alec was in heaven.

Alec begged incoherently, “Oh- Magnus, I-I’m so clo-ose oh p-please ah.. fuck- oh”

Magnus gave him no mercy as he continued to pound into the shadowhunter’s ass, making it turn red. Alec screamed quietly into a pillow, and just when he thought he could hold on no longer, Magnus spoke.

“You-you can come now..”

And he came. Alec screamed, and came so hard he saw stars. He felt Magnus paint his insides with hot seed a second later, and it made his orgasm even more intense. Ropes and ropes of come painted the sheets below him. It was too much… too mu…

***

When Alec came to, his hands were free, and he was lying on his side. He shifted, and felt with surprise that Magnus’ softening length was still inside him. But he liked it. He felt full, content.

Magnus was tracing small patterns on his back.  
“Welcome back, love,” Magnus spoke quietly, “That wasn’t too much was it?”

“No! No. It was perfect.” Alec responded.

“Well good. But it’s not over yet.”

Alec didn’t think he could handle another round that intense so quickly.  
“Wha-”

“No no, I mean this,” Magnus conjured up a medium-sized plug in his hand.

Alec’s eyes widened.

“Oh..” Alec realised how excited he was.

“Can’t have any of my seed wasted. Got to keep it all inside… hm?”

“Yes..” Alec said breathlessly.

Magnus slowly removed his cock from Alec’s puffy hole. It gaped at the removal of his length, opening and closing on air, wishing to be filled again. Alec whimpered unwillingly at the loss.

“It’s ok baby boy… Let me fill you up again.”

Magnus brought the plug down to Alec’s asshole, where a little big of Magnus’ come was about to seep out.

“Oh no no, we can’t have any escaping now, can we..”

Magnus quickly inserted the plug into Alec’s ass. It was not as thick as his cock (but not many toys were, Magnus was quite gifted), but still, Alec liked the feeling of it.

Alec shifted, feeling the plug and the cum inside him. He was absurdly excited that he would be able to feel it all the time – when he went on mission, or just to the shops – always. He would be reminded of Magnus, the man he belonged to, all the time.

“Good?”

“Very.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
